The present invention relates to a herbicidal composition having, as an active ingredient, a terpene compound, a terpene derivative, or an essential oil comprising a terpene compound or derivative. In particular, the herbicidal composition will comprise a pine oil, dipentene, pinene, a pine alcohol or a terpene compound or derivative derived from pine oil. A citrus oil or a terpene compound derived from citrus oil, e.g. limonene (1-methyl-4-(1-methylethenyl)-cyclohexene), may also be used.
Many herbicidal compositions presently on the market are highly toxic to humans and domestic animals. A herbicide having lower toxicity is desirable, particularly for use by the home gardener.
The active ingredient of the present herbicidal compositions has the advantage of being an environmentally friendly, natural product, which is unlikely to cause environmental pollution or create toxicity problems for humans or domestic animals.